custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starscream7/WIKI 2011 - Chapter 2
Yup - another new, flat-down unexpected chapter! WIKI 2011 - Chapter 2 Always, something happens. "I hate computers," muttered Starscream7. "Why hate them? They're pretty good." said Jman. "I mean, you can do anything with them." "Including hacking into them and sucking us into them? Plus, giving us our own new bodies?" replied Starscream7, annoyed. "Chill, SS7." said Jman. "Let's get to the city." In mere seconds, the sky swirled with twisted energies, crackling lightning bouncing everywhere like mini-fireworks. Buildings with antenna began to shoot sparks down on the deserted streets. Disaster, SS7 thought. "We need to go." "Than let's run!" said Jman. "No need," SS7 said proudly. Gears shifted on his light-weight back, and two boosters sprouted out, spewing dark fumes and puffs of steam. "Want a ride?" SS7 said. "You betcha!" said Jman. Grabbing his upper left wing, Jman held on tightly as SS7 flew off toward the city, staying low at the ground to make sure that no sparks would hit them. Minutes later, the two arrived in the city, arriving on a street called "Ignis Interior." "Funny name," giggled SS7. "Whatever it means." Jman peered over closely. "Probably from the Maori, or some other group - Maya, Aztec ... who cares?" "Right," said SS7. "I wonder what's happening up there." "Probably just some storm." said Jman. "But Jman," said SS7. "This is some computer-generated thing. You really think that there will be a storm here? Not a chance. This isn't a video game, this isn't some Black Ops hideout, this isn't Spy Kids 3! This is - I mean ... what is this?" "You really want to know? It's some old hideout that's probably got a whole bunch of dumbos in here! I'm not just snooping around!" SS7 looked up. Directly in front of him yet behind Jman was a gigantic black building. The structure's walls were made in a strange design, with none of the buildings walls being the same with the others. In an instant - SS7 knew what this was. A phony structure. A copy. From Chicago. The Willis Tower (A.K.A "Sears Tower") "So, you really think that going inside the Sears Tower is snooping around? We're looking for a place to hide from this monstrous thing up there!" Jman threw out his hands. "But what if anyone here knows that what's happening now is just normal?" A thrusting, spinning lightning bolt shot down and demolished a building that was approximately 500 feet high. It began to swiftly crumble. "In the tower!" screeched SS7. Both Decepticon and Toa ran into the Sears Tower, pushing the doors aside. The building's inside was full of trash - a total wreckage. Jman ran back out ... no reason as to why visible to SS7. Running outside, the building's remains crumbled down onto the street. Jman was now running in the opposite direction. From the building's entrance, SS7 could see cracks forming in the street - and red glimpses of heatwaves escaping from the cracks. They were heading toward Jman - and not too far behind him, an orange liquid oozed out of the cracks. Now, SS7 knew it. Ignis. The term of Ignis. Fire. "Jman - look out!" blurted SS7. Jman turned around to see the cracks forming - and than leapt into a narrow ally, one between two buildings that connected near the top. Crouched down in the ally, materials began to pile up on the building's roof. Soon, the roof began to give in. A shower of dust came down. But there was just one question: where were the materials coming from? Jman ran back out in time to bump into SS7, just as the roof pretty much exploded. "Look! Over there!" shouted SS7. The two turned around in time to see dark objects falling from the skies. Dark, and some burning objects. They were hurtling to the ground at amazing speeds - and there were hundreds of them. "Back in the Willis?" asked SS7. "Good idea, bro." said Jman. The objects began hitting the streets with clunks - and SS7 looked over, only to see a familiar face. Almost like a Baterra, a BIONICLE character. It couldn't have been ... Baterra1202? Next to Baterra lay a body that looked like Chewbacca. After looking at it, a crack formed in the ground, swallowing the Chewbacca-like figure and narrowly missing Baterra1202. The crack was getting larger ... and around them, buildings were crumbling. "Where did we go wrong?" SS7 asked, looking around in horror. Jman looked over his shoulder. "We didn't," he said. "Something else did." To be continued in WIKI 2011 - Chapter 3! Characters Starscream7 Jman98 Baterra1202 Chewbacca-like figure Hundreds of falling objects (or characters ...) I'm back, and the destuction continues in WIKI 2011! Meanwhile - Dark of the Moon, 5 days! Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(Earth Goes Dark - June 29th)|Be Afraid Of The Dark 01:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Blog posts